My Only Love
by SymphyBunny
Summary: Serena's in love with Darien, but he doesn't know that. Does he feel the same way for her? This is my very first story on FanFiction, so PLEASE go easy on me! CH. 10 IS UP!
1. The Poem

**AN: HEY ALL! This is my very first fanfiction ever written thus far! Hope you all like it. Enjoy! **

**MY ONLY LOVE:**

Serena Tsukino walked down the path in the park leading to Raye's temple. "I honestly don't feel like going home right now," she said to herself. Today wasn't the best day of her life so far. She had woken up late, again, and she failed her Algebra test, again. She was in detention again for showing up late. Her life was busy enough, being a sailor scout and all, and fighting the Negaverse almost every single day. Serena just felt very tired. Why did the Sailor Scouts have to have a meeting _today_?

Serena hung her head down as she continued walking. She was so much in deep thought that she didn't even see she was about to run into someone.

"OH," yelled Serena when she bumped into the tall dark haired man before her. She looked up and thought to herself "_Oh my God, it's __Darien_"

"Hey, watch where you're going, meatball head," said Darien. "You just might walk into the lake doing that."

"Shut up, Darien!" shouted Serena. "And for the millionth time, that's not my name!"

Darien just grinned at her mischievously. "Well, whatever you say. Just don't crumple up your Algebra test and throw it at my head. It's not my fault you fail practically all your tests."

Serena looked at him in shock. He practically just hurt her right now. "You know I really don't have time for this now," she said- her voice just near breaking. "Just leave me alone!" she yelled at him as she ran the other direction away from him. Darien's face grew serious as he watched her run down the park. "_Oh geez, nice going Darien._" he thought to himself. He didn't mean to hurt her just now. "_I'm sorry, Serena_."

When she was sure Darien was out of sight, she ran behind a tree and leaned against it, catching her breath for a moment. Then the tears started streaming out from her eyes. "Why does he have to be so mean all the time?" she asked herself. "How can you like this guy so much if he doesn't treat you right?" For a while now, Serena had developed a huge crush on Darien. "For once, I wish I can see him without him being a jerk and calling me a meatball head." she thought as she sobbed silently to herself. Suddenly, she remembered the meeting at Raye's. She started to collect herself, wiping her tears from her cheeks, and started on her way again to the temple. She was really late this time.

* * *

Later that night, Serena was working on her English homework. Luna, her black cat and guardian, walked into the room just then.

"Serena, aren't you done working on that homework yet?" she said as she walked over towards Serena. There was no answer from her.

"Serena?" Luna then jumped up onto her desk to see if Serena was all right. Oh she was fine all right; she had her head down and was in a deep sleep.

"My goodness, does this girl do anything else but sleep?" Luna said to herself. "I hope she finished her homework." Luna then looked at Serena's paper, which was half complete.

"Oh dear," she sighed, but then something else caught her eye. Underneath her homework was something written on another piece of paper, something that looked like a poem.

"What on Earth is this?" Luna asked herself as she reached for the piece of paper. This is what she read:

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I can't keep my eyes off you._

_You're all I think about lately_

_though you do not know it._

_Your face-_

_That sweet angelic face of yours-_

_oh how I love it so much_

_Your eyes-_

_They're so deep and blue_

_I can gaze into them all day_

_because they're so beautiful._

_Your smile-_

_Oh how I love your smile_

_whenever you talk to anyone,_

_especially me-_

_even thought you're not all that nice._

_This is what I see everyday_

_you and everything about you._

_I can't keep my eyes off you._

_I can't stop thinking about you._

**"**Oh my," said Luna. "I never knew Serena could write like this. She must really like this boy. In fact, it sounds a lot like Darien!" she realized.

**AN: Okay, cliffhanger for now. I've got to come up with something, that is, if you would all like for me to continue. Let me know how it is so far! RR!**


	2. The Apology

**AN: Well, I'm back. Thank you so much to those of you who have given me great reviews. It's great to know that I'm doing well on my first story. Anyways, here's the continuation to "My Only Love". **

"AY, WHAT A DAY!" Serena yawned. It was the next day and Serena was walking home from school. Despite being late again to school, she was in a better mood today. Half way on her route to home, she was met by Luna.

"There you are," Luna said as she patted over to Serena. "How was your day at school?"

"Eh, a little better than yesterday, definitely." replied Serena. "I hung out with Molly, Melvin, Lita, and Amy most of the day."

"Did you ever finish your English homework?"

"Well…"

"Dear me, Serena," said Luna.

"It was _close_ to finished this time." Serena remarked. "At least I didn't spend too much time thinking about Dar…" Serena suddenly cut off. She covered her mouth shocked at herself for almost mentioning him.

Luna looked at her questioningly. "About Darien?"

Serena looked a Luna in surprise. "How did you know I was even going to mention him?" Luna sighed.

"I saw the poem you wrote last night."

"WHAT?" Serena remembered how she wrote her poem about Darien. She must have forgotten to erase it when she drifted to sleep.

"Don't get upset, Serena. I actually thought it was pretty good." Luna assured her.

Serena looked down at Luna, somewhat confused. "You think so?"

"Yes, Serena. I know your life is pretty busy with your homework and fighting the Negaverse, but you still are strong and creative. I have to say though, if you can write something like that," Luna continued, giving her a meaningful look, "you are most able to get your homework done on time."

"Yeah, Yeah. I know" Serena replied (raindrop on the side of her head). "But still, how did you know it was about Darien?"

"Well it's pretty obvious with the descriptions in your poem." Luna started to recall her poem. "'Your eyes- they're so deep and blue…' and 'I love your smile whenever you talk to anyone, especially me- even thought you're not all that nice.'"

"All right, all right!" said Serena, a little embarrassed (raindrop).

"Talking to yourself again, meatball head?" she suddenly heard someone say.

"Agh!" Serena thought to herself as she immediately turned around to see Darien walking behind her. "Don't scare me like that again!" she yelled at him.

"Ok meatball head. You don't have to get all paranoid on me now." he said as he smiled at her.

Serena suddenly remembered what happened yesterday. "Well you'll be happy to hear I have no crumpled up test to throw at you today." she said sarcastically. She sighed as she rolled her eyes. Shaking her head a bit, she turned away from him as she remembered the hurt she felt yesterday. It was slowly trying to come back to her, but she fought it. She was not going to cry in front of Darien.

Darien also remembered what he did, and when he saw her now, he could tell that she was still hurt. His face grew serious again. He looked down to the ground, and looked up at her again. "Hey, look. I'm sorry if I hurt you yesterday with what I said. I didn't really mean it."

Serena looked up from the ground with a confused look on her face. "_Whoa, is this for real? __Darien__'s being nice and apologizing to me?" _she thought to herself. She turned around to face him. "You mean it?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. I know I've been a little mean to you lately, but I don't intentionally mean to hurt you." he said.

By this time, Serena was looking into his eyes. _"So deep and blue," _she thought to herself. She studied Darien's face: his eyes, his mouth, his hair, the way he was standing as he spoke to her. Serena felt she was seeing a whole new side of Darien. Serena tried desperately to fight back when she felt herself beginning to blush. _"Why does he have to be so damn cute?" _she asked herself. Now she was looking at his mouth. _"Oh geez," _she thought as she remembered hearing somewhere that looking at your crush's mouth was a big give-away. _"Wake up Serena. Don't do this to yourself." _However, Serena started to think of a new poem in her head.

_"I want to look into your blue eyes_

_and tell you that I love you-_

_that I think you're the sweetest guy in_

_the whole city._

_I want to hug and kiss you-_

_to feel the nearness of you in your warm embrace-_

_to feel your smooth lips against mine-_

_to hear you say you love me._

_I want to touch your dark black hair,_

_to run my fingers through it-_

_as you do the same to me._

_as we hold hands when walking down the park_."

Darien looked at Serena. He can tell that she was in her own little world at this point. "Uh… hello? Meatball head?"

Serena finally snapped out of it when he heard him call her meatball head. She changed her mood. "Don't start with that! My name is Serena, not meatball head!"

Suddenly, Luna jumped up onto Serena's shoulder, which startled Serena a little. "Serena, I just got word the Negaverse is at it again. The Sailor Scouts need you right away!" Luna whispered into Serena's ear, and then she jumped down.

Serena looked at Darien. "Look I've gotta go." she said, but before she started to run off she looked at Darien again. "Hey, uh… thanks for the apology. You're forgiven."

Darien looked at her and smiled. "No problem." he said. Serena smiled back at him for a moment, and then remembered about the Sailor Scouts. She immediately ran off.

Darien watched her run down the street again. _"There's still something mysterious about that girl," _he thought to himself and smiled. _"Have to admit, thought, she's a bit of a looker."_

**AN: HA HA! My 2nd cliffhanger (evil laughter)! Anyways, how is it so far? Should I continue? R and R! Let me know how I'm doing!**


	3. The Flashbacks

**AN: Hello! I know it's been a while since I've updated this (homework blues), but I haven't forgotten about this story! Anyways, here's chapter 3 at last!**

Serena walked into the arcade and sat down on a stool near the counter. She was a bit exhausted today. She had a huge Algebra exam today (which she knew she failed) but she felt she studied a little more throughout the week. Serena didn't study last night thought, because she was thinking about the latest battle with the Negaverse so much.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_Sailor Moon and the Sailor scouts were all fighting a monster sent from the Negaverse in the park. So far, all the attacks they attempted didn't affect the monster at all. _

_"Sailor Moon, please do something!" Sailor Mars shouted, but before Sailor Moon could do anything, the monster lashed out and captured Sailor Moon. The monster began to drain her energy. Sailor Moon tried desperately to fight back, but she felt herself grow weaker by the second. Finally, she stopped struggling, but she fought to keep herself awake._

_"Sailor Moon!" all the Sailor Scouts yelled, but before they could attack again, the monster attacked them with powerful blue fire rings trapping the Sailor Scouts from moving their arms and legs. _

_The monster laughed. "HA, HA. You can't defeat me Sailor Scouts!" she exclaimed as she made the blue fire rings around the Sailor scouts start to drain their energy. With this, the Sailor Scouts grew weaker and they passed out._

_"No, please wake up!" Sailor Moon said silently. She was growing weaker and weaker from the monster's powerful grip draining her energy. _

_"Now it's time to finish you off!" the monster cackled. Suddenly, a flash of red lightening struck the monster's arm. The monster screamed at the pain in her arm and she immediately dropped Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon fell hard to the ground, nearly knocking her unconscious. She groaned as she tried to keep herself awake. Sailor Moon looked up to see a red rose on the ground._

_"Tuxedo Mask, you're here." Sailor Moon said weakly. Tuxedo Mask was standing on top of a tree._

_"Think you can come here and drain everyone's energy. Think again Nega-creep." he said just before attacking the monster again with a dozen roses. The monster grew weak as she was attacked by each rose. "Sailor Moon, this is your chance!"_

_"All right!" she said as she took off her tiara. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" _

_The monster screamed her final scream, as she withered into dust. Suddenly, Sailor Moon felt very weak as she began to pass out. The monster had drained so much of her energy; it would take a while for her to feel better again. _

_"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he ran over to her. He caught her just in time before she could hit the ground._

_"Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon whispered. "Thank you for saving me again." She said as she tried to look at his eyes through the white mask that covered his face. _

_"You know I will always be here for you Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said. "Never in a million years would I allow you to get hurt." he whispered as he cradled her in his arms. Sailor Moon couldn't help but blush a little. _

_"Who are you really?" she asked him. "There's something about you that reminds me of someone I know." _

_Tuxedo Mask looked deep into her ocean blue eyes. "All I can say is that I am a true friend and protector of you and the Sailor Scouts." he said. Sailor Moon flashed a small smile before she closed her eyes._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

All Serena could remember after that was opening her eyes to see the Sailor Scouts waking up and rushing towards her. Tuxedo Mask had gone away when she woke. Serena felt that last night after the battle, even though she was almost completely out of it from the lack of energy, she and Tuxedo Mask were making some kind of connection. She and him never really bonded before, and last night, Serena felt that Tuxedo Mask truly cared for her. However, she thought to herself that something about Tuxedo Mask reminded her of Darien, she just didn't know exactly what though.

_"No, stop Serena! Don't think that for even a second, because it's not true." _she though to herself. There was no way that Darien could be Tuxedo Mask. She knew it could be true.

Serena yawned and rubbed her eyes. She really needed energy now as she ordered herself a chocolate shake. When she got it, she immediately started to drink it with content.

Meanwhile, Darien walked down the street headed towards the arcade. Suddenly, a red rose fell out from the inside of his jacket pocket and fell to the ground. Darien bended down to pick it up, but as soon as he touched the rose, all the memories of last night began to come back to him.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_"All I can say is that I am a true friend and protector of you and the Sailor Scouts." Tuxedo Mask said. Sailor Moon flashed a small smile before she closed her eyes._

_Tuxedo Mask studied Sailor Moon's face as she slept in his arms. He picked her up and carried her over to a nearby park bench and placed her lying down. Tuxedo Mask then took off his mask to study her more._

_"There's something about you that reminds me of someone I know too." __Darien__ said. "I feel as if I already know you somehow." _

_Darien__ continued to look at her as she slept on the park bench. Then, he leaned in and lightly kissed Sailor Moon on her forehead. __Darien__ leaned back and put his mask back on. He was feeling something entirely new with her just now. _

_Suddenly, he heard the other Sailor Scout beginning to wake up. Tuxedo Mask immediately got up and jumped off into the park._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Darien finally figured out who Sailor Moon reminded him of. "Serena." he said to himself.

But what was it about Sailor Moon that reminded him of meatball head? Darien couldn't exactly figure it out, but he started to realize something. Darien was always happy whenever he saw Serena. Even though he called her meatball head, he still seemed to care about her. There was something about Serena that just made him feel happy to be around her.

Darien came back to reality for a moment as he put the rose back in his jacket pocket. As he got up and began to walk again he suddenly thought to himself _"I think I'm falling in love with Serena."_

He finally reached the arcade. Darien walked in and his heart immediately jumped when he saw Serena sitting at the counter.

**AN: Will Darien talk to Serena? Will he be nice to her this time? Will he call her meatball head? Will Serena admit her feelings for him? Will ****Darien**** continue to develop his new feelings for Serena? We'll soon find out! First I want to know how I'm doing so far! Great? OK? Needs work? R&R PLEASE!**


	4. The Conversation

**AN: HEY ALL! I am back with a whole new chapter of "My Only Love." My life has been pretty busy with school and friends and rehearsals. I also kinda lost the inspiration for a while. But, I'm back, and now here is what you've all been waiting for: Chapter 4! Also, thanx a billion to all those who R&Red! Enjoy!**

_"OK, what to do, what to do?" _Darien asked himself as he watched Serena sitting on a stool near the counter. _"Well, whatever you do, don't hurt her feelings again!" _

Serena stopped drinking her shake for a moment. Why did she have this weird feeling like she was being watched? She slowly turned around.

Darien immediately looked away when he saw Serena look up towards him. Serena saw Darien and turned back right away. _"Omigosh, he's here." _she thought. _"Stay cool, Bunny. He's just a guy."_

She continued drinking her shake as she closed her eyes. Meanwhile, Darien was gathering up the courage to walk up to Serena to say something. _"Oh just go for it, damn it. Stop being a chicken." _he said to himself. He slowly started walking towards her.

Serena opened her eyes as she felt someone presence coming closer and closer towards her. She stopped drinking and turned around to see Darien walking right into her direction.

"Hey Andrew, can I have a cup of coffee, black." Darien suddenly blurted out as he sat on a stool next to Serena. _"Whoa, what the heck was that?" _he asked himself. He had freaked out when Serena looked at him.

"Sure thing, Darien" said the blond haired guy standing behind the counter. Serena turned to look at Andrew and smiled. She remembered how she used to have such a huge crush on him, but she had finally accepted that Andrew was in love with his girlfriend Rita, and she couldn't do anything about it. It was his life and she shouldn't interfere with it. Now she was totally crushing on Darien. _"OMIGOSH, __DARIEN__!" _Serena thought as she came back to the present and realized that Darien was sitting right next to her.

"Hey," Darien said when Serena turned to face him.

"Hey," Serena replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Serena looked down at her shake as she felt herself beginning to blush. _"Is this actually happening? We're sitting here and he hasn't even called me meatball head…well, yet" _she though to herself. She still wasn't sure if Darien would stop calling her that now.

Darien got his coffee just then. "Thank you," he said to Andrew. He sipped it since it was still steaming hot.

Serena watched him as he drank his coffee. _"Say something," _she thought to herself. "So…" she started. She was trying desperately to find something to talk about. "Where were you before you came here?" she finally asked. _"WHAT! What kind of question is THAT?" _she asked herself. She felt like taking her shake and pouring it over her whole head just now.

Darien smiled and said, "Eh, I was at my college finishing some last minute work."

"Oh," said Serena. "Don't you and Andrew go to the same college?"

"Yeah. We're in the same medical class."

"Oh." Serena said. A smile began to spread across her face as she looked down at her shake again. _"OK, Bunny. Control yourself. Stop blushing like crazy." _Then she suddenly started to think about their last meeting. She looked up at Darien again. "So uh…did you really mean what you said?"

"Huh?" he asked, putting down his coffee.

"That you didn't intentionally mean to hurt me?"

"Oh," Darien remembered. "Of course I did. Look, I know I'm not all that nice to you most of the time, but that doesn't mean I do it on purpose."

She looked into his eyes as he spoke. "Then why do you do it?" she asked, taking her shake to drink some more.

_"Agh, I knew this was coming." _he thought to himself. "Actually, I'm not all that sure. It's just a thing I have." He thought for a minute. "I know it sounds crazy, but… I guess it's my weird way of saying that I… well… like you."

Serena nearly choked on her drink just then. _"Whoa, wait a minute. What did he say?" _she thought about it. "Oh…wow." she said. "I thought you did that because you hated me." she said as she looked into deep blue eyes.

"I don't hate you." he said as he looked into Serena's bright blue eyes. He never realized how beautiful her eyes were until just now. "I could never hate you."

They just sat there looking into each others eyes now. They were so lost in their gaze that they didn't even hear the front door open.

"Hey, Serena!"

Serena suddenly looked up to see Lita and Mina walking toward her. "Hey guys," she said smiling. She was always happy to see her friends.

"We just stopped by to get something to eat. Later we might go over to Raye's." said the blond haired girl as she sat next to Serena. Mina was almost like Serena's sister.

"Great." Serena said. Darien looked at the three girls and figured he should let them hang.

"Well, I should be off to my job now." he said as he reached into his jacket pocket and placed the money on the counter.

Serena looked at Darien. "Oh…ok." she said, a little disappointed that he was leaving.

Before he turned to leave, Darien looked back at Serena and said "Hey uh, it was good talking to you."

"Yeah," Serena replied.

Darien smiled "See ya later."

"Bye," she smiled back as she watched him leave the arcade. She kept watching the door even after he had left. Lita and Mina were sitting here watching the whole thing.

"Uh… earth to Serena…" the brunette sitting next to Serena said. Serena snapped out of it and turned towards Lita. "Are you ok?" Lita asked.

Serena looked back at the door for a moment and back at Lita. "Yeah, I'm all right." she said.

Mina looked at Serena and then at the door where Darien had walked out. _"Ahaaa…" _the Sailor Scout of love thought sneakily to herself.

**AN: YAY, the end of Chapter 4! So what did you think? What will happen next? R&R PLEASE! **


	5. To Ask Out, or Not to Ask Out?

**AN: I'M BAAAAACK! I sorta lost my inspiration for a long while, but I'm back with a whole new chapter! I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG TO UPDATE THIS, there has been a lot of great stuff going on in my life. Thanks again to all those who reviewed. Anyways, here's CHAPTER 5 AT LAST!**

Darien got home to his apartment that same night. He threw his keys down on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. It had been a long day for him. He looked at his watch and saw it was past 10:30 PM. Suddenly, he though about Serena and what they had talked about earlier today.

**_"I know it sounds crazy, but… I guess it's my weird way of saying that I… well… like you."_**

"Man, did I actually say that?" he asked himself. He never actually thought that he could say that to her.

Why did he suddenly feel this connection to Serena? Why did he find her so…cute? Darien smiled to himself as he would think about her eating her brains out at lunch at past times. Heck, he even thought it was cute whenever she would trip or make a fool of herself. Maybe he just liked her for who she is. He especially liked her personality and the way she acted around her friends. He knew she could be really kindhearted when it comes to helping her friends. "Serena has a big heart," he thought to himself. "Maybe that's why I like her so much."

Then a thought came across Darien then and there. What would it be like if he asked her out? He knew that they had a big age difference, make that five years, but what would be so bad about that? There was only one thing that worried him: if he actually asked her out, what will she say? Will she turn him down and call him a jerk? Will she say yes?

"AY, I guess I'll find out tomorrow, if I have the guts to ask her." he said to himself. With that he got up and went to his bedroom to call it a day.

**_"I don't hate you. I could never hate you." _**

The words rang through Serena's ears as she fixed her bed that same night. "Maybe he really does care about me," she said to herself as she sat in her bed ready to lie down.

Suddenly, she got up from her bed and went over to her desk. She had left out another poem she wrote lying on her desk. Serena picked up the piece of paper and read what she wrote.

_Love is in my heart_

_shaped in all sorts_

_of red swirls forming the curves _

_and bends of you beautiful name._

_Red swirls _

_with bits of yellow and orange_

_forming the fire of passion_

_burning in my heart._

_These warm colors_

_sing the beautiful melody _

_of our love for one another._

_I give my red and fiery swirled heart_

_to you for you to keep._

_Please cherish it._

_For love is in my heart._

"Wow, did I actually write this?" she thought to herself. Even Serena surprised herself at times, especially when it came to writing down her feelings about Darien.

Just then, Luna walked in and jumped on top of Serena's bed. "All right Serena, it's time that you got your rest,"

Serena immediately folded the paper and put it into her drawer. She turned over to Luna and smiled. "You know Luna, sometimes I wonder if you are my mom in cat form."

"Well it's true Serena, you do need your rest especially if you want to catch up with the Negaverse." Luna reminded.

"Yeah, yeah I know." said Serena rolling her eyes. She got into bed and turned off her light. "Good night Luna."

"Good night Serena," yawned Luna as she walked over to the end of her bed and sat down. Serena lied down on her side and closed her eyes, but she didn't go to sleep.

_"I wonder what it would be like if I ever went out with __Darien__," _she thought to herself. _"I wonder if he would ever ask me out... AGH who knows. Maybe not. I guess if I really wanted to go out with him, I would have to ask him myself, if I ever got the courage to." _she thought again before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**AN: Will ****Darien**** ask her out? Will Serena ask him out? R&R and stay tuned for Chapter 6!**


	6. Little Gold Star Locket

**AN: Alas…chapter 6 is here. Ay, what's been up with FF lately? I couldn't even sign on a few days ago to post my new chapters. Well anyways, here's chapter 6!**

The next day was Friday, and Serena went to go sit in the park for a while after school. Friday was her most favorite day of the week. Then again, who doesn't like Friday? Serena looked in her bag and pulled out the Algebra test she took a few days ago. She actually did better than she though. Although it was a D, it was much better from her previous tests.

"Ah well. It may be a D but I still passed!" she said to herself as she put her test paper back in her bag. Just as she was about to close her bag, she heard soft twinkle music coming from the side pocket. Serena reached into the side pocket and pulled out a gold star-shaped locket playing a soft lullaby melody. Serena wondered why it was playing by itself.

This locket was her connection to Tuxedo Mask. One day during another battle with the Negaverse, Tuxedo Mask had saved Sailor Moon just before she got attacked by the monster. Tuxedo Mask had left her in a safe place and went back to fight with the enemy. Just as he left, Sailor Moon looked down on the ground and found the little golden locket. She did not remember it being there before, then she realized Tuxedo Mask must have dropped it. However, after the battle, Tuxedo never came back to Sailor Moon to retrieve it, so she kept it.

Ever since then, Serena has kept the locket close to her heart. At times when she felt pretty bummed, she took it out and listened to it. The music really gave Serena a calm and comforting feeling. Every time she played it, she would think of that battle when Tuxedo Mask dropped it.

Then suddenly, she thought about Darien. This had been happening for a while now. Every time Serena would think of Tuxedo Mask, her thoughts would go straight back to Darien and her feelings for him. "Why does this happen every time I think about Tuxedo Mask?" she asked herself. Maybe it was because she has feelings for both of them. Maybe she just couldn't stop thinking about Darien. Or maybe, just maybe, could Tuxedo Mask and Darien be connected in some way?

"Ay, stop it Serena! It's impossible," she yelled snapping herself out of it. "I'm just imagining stuff."

With that she closed her locket and put it back in her bag. Just then, Raye was walking down the path and she saw Serena.

"Hey Serena," she greeted coming closer to where Serena was sitting.

"Hi Raye," Serena replied as her violet-black haired friend came to sit next to her.

Raye looked at Serena and saw that she wasn't looking like her normal self. "Is there anything wrong Serena?" Raye asked her close friend. Serena looked up at Raye and smiled a half smile. Raye could be annoying sometimes, but when it came to worrying about a close friend, she was always so caring and understanding, and she always knew how to make her feel better.

"I'm been having guy problems Raye. I'm really crushing on this guy but I don't know if he likes me." Serena admitted.

"Have you been talking to him?" Raye asked.

"Only a little lately. I don't know, I just really want to know him better. You think, maybe I should try asking him out?"

Raye looked at her Serena and smiled. "I think you should go for it," she began. "If he says yes, that's great. If he says no, then maybe I guess the best thing is to let him go, unless he has a good reason why not."

Serena smiled at Raye. "Thanks Raye." She then looked down at the ground. "Ay why does having a crush on someone make you so confused?" she complained. Serena suddenly looked up and realized something. "Oh Raye, I'm sorry! I'm such a meatball head. I totally forgot about what you went through last month with Darien!" Raye used to have a crush on Darien

Raye looked up at Serena and said, "Hey that's ok. I've been over that for a while now. In fact I realized that the whole thing was just a silly crush. What I do regret is dating him when I knew he didn't like me back. I was pretty depressed at some times because deep down I knew he didn't have any feelings for me, but I didn't care. I finally told myself that it is his life and I couldn't do anything to make him change his mind about me. I feel like I'm actually able to breathe again. Besides, I know that there is someone else out there for me. I guess in good time I will find that special someone."

Serena sat quietly as she listened to Raye. "That's very good." said Serena.

Raye snapped out of her journey to her past and looked back at Serena. "Anyways, I hope that all goes well with you and this guy." said Raye smiling. "Who knows. Maybe you'll have better luck than I did."

"Thanks Raye." Serena said as Raye got up.

"Any time Serena. Well, I've got to go back and work at the temple. If you need me for anything else, you know where to find me."

"All right,' said Serena. "See ya later then!"

"Bye," Raye said before she began to walk off towards the direction of the temple.

Serena sat back in the park bench and looked out into the lake nearby. She sighed a long sigh, and got up to start walking home. She then remembered her locket.

Serena's heart nearly stopped as she forgot what she did with her locket. She couldn't remember whether or not she put it back in her side pocket of her bag. With that, she immediately put her bag down on the ground and opened it with slightly trembling fingers. She looked into her side pocket and sigh a long sigh or relief when she found it was still there.

Suddenly, she saw a shadow cast above her. Serena looked up and her heart jumped once again. It was Darien.

**AN: AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! CLIFFIE! What will happen next? R&R and watch out for chapter 7!**


	7. The BIG Question

**AN: Well, after such a long time, chapter 7 is finally here. Again, sorry for the long delay : ... but chapter 7 is here at last. I would never forget about this story, and I promise you someday this story will be complete ! Anyways, ENJOY!**

Serena immediately felt herself blush as she saw Darien standing above her. "Umm, hey…" she stuttered.

"Hey," he replied. He watched as Serena got back on her feet. Suddenly he found himself examining the way her body curved as she moved about closing her bag and brushing her long golden blond hair behind her shoulder. He smiled to himself a little when she looked at him and her bright blue eyes looked into his own deep blue eyes.

There was a brief sort of awkward silence until Serena finally asked "So…how are you?"

"I've been good. How are you?"

"Fine…"

Again there was a brief pause. Serena looked down and saw that Darien was holding something that looked like a piece of paper. "What's that?" she asked curiously.

Darien looked at the paper. "Ah this… it's a flier. You know, for that new coffee shop a few blocks from the arcade."

"Oh yes." Serena remembered about the little store that just had it's grand opening earlier this week. "What's the name of it… Starlit Café?"

"Yeah." Darien answered. "I passed by it and they were handing out these fliers, so I figured I'd take one."

"It seems like a beautiful place. It sure smells good when you pass by it. I love the smell of coffee."

"Me too." Darien smiled. Serena saw this, and couldn't help but smile too. Her eyes gazed at his lips for a while. _"They look so soft" _she thought to herself. Then she wondered: what it would be like to feel those lips against hers? Serena snapped back to the present and looked at Darien.

_"Oh man…should I?" _Darien wondered to himself. _"Should I ask her out right here… right now? What would she say?" _Darien thought about it again. _"Well, guess I should do it now before I chicken out…" _he decided.

Serena could tell that he was deep in thought. She felt her cheeks get warm and possibly pink. She let her eyes wander a bit as she looked up and down at his figure. Serena though the way he stood looked incredibly…should she think it? Sexy.

"So…uhh" Darien started. He suddenly found himself freeze.

"Hmm?" Serena looked at Darien. Why did she have this feeling that he was going to say something to her.

"I was wondering if maybe… well… if you're free tomorrow….or uhh… if you wanted to…" Darien started to feel his palms get sweaty. He got even more nervous as he finally decided to go for it. What he didn't know was that meanwhile, Serena was starting to get more and more butterflies in her stomach. "… maybe we could you know… go to this new place… together…and you know…see what it's like…umm…yeah…"

Serena's heart jumped. _"O.O…oh…my…goodness…" _she thought to herself. She paused for a moment and finally asked "So…. are you asking me out on a date?"

Darien immediately looked into her eyes. "Uhh well…I guess." He suddenly felt his cheeks get hot with apprehension as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair on the back of his neck. "I don't know if that sounds too umm…what's the word I'm looking for…….. outrageous?" With that he bowed his head down, looking at the pavement and at his feet, then at her feet.

Serena smiled to herself. Never before had she seen Darien so nervous, but she thought it was cute. It was like seeing a whole different side of Darien.

"I don't think it's outrageous…" she answered. Darien looked up at her to find Serena smiling and blushing.

_"OMIGOSH she's cute." _he thought.

"In fact… I don't really have anything planned for tomorrow…" she began. "I would love to go with you to that coffee shop."

Darien could not believe what he was hearing. Did she actually say yes? "So…is that a yes?"

Serena looked into his deep blue eyes before she put her bag down next to her feet. She then stepped closer to him and rested her hands on each side of his shoulder. Darien's heart jumped when he felt the touch of her soft hands on his shoulders. He looked into her bright bubbly eyes and felt like smiling and dying in her arms just now. However he contained himself as he waited for an answer.

"Yes." she finally answered.

_"Yes… yes… yes…" _the words rang through Darien's ears like sweet music soothing his heart. It absorbed into his mind, and he finally smiled and said "Great."

Serena looked at her hands on his shoulders, and laughed a bit. She put her hands down and picked up her bag again.

"So…" Darien began. "What time would you like to go?"

"Well, let's see." Serena thought for a minute. "Maybe around 4 or 5?"

"How does 4:00 sound?" Darien asked.

"Four sounds good" Serena decided.

Darien finally relaxed as he found that he had been smiling this whole time. "Okay then." he said. "Well, I hate to leave now, but I have to go to work."

Serena understood and said "Okay. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure… I just need your address, you know, to pick you up."

With that, Serena reached into her bag and took out a piece of paper and a pen. She carefully wrote on the paper her address along with her phone number and gave it to Darien.

"Thanks," he said. "So I'll talk to you soon."

"Allright." Serena smiled.

"Bye." Said Darien as he tapped her lightly on the arm and began to walk away.

"Bye." Serena watched Darien walk away out of the park. She touched the part of her arm that Darien touched. Suddenly she felt like screaming for joy and excitement. She controlled herself however as she started to walk home. Later, she would go to her room, lock the door, and jumped on her bed squealing and smiling and laughing with extreme happiness and excitement.

**AN: YAY! IT'S A DATE! So what will happen next? How will the date go? R&R and stay tuned for Chapter 8!**


	8. Getting Ready

**AN: I am so sorry guys for not updating fast enough. Anyways, here's Chapter 8!**

"I think you are going to look just absolutely beautiful girl," said Mina.

Mina sat on Serena's bed that morning the next day. Serena pulled out her new outfit that she had brought last night to wear on her date with Darien. It was a nice loose pink blouse that flowed nicely when she tried it on the night before and walked back and forth. It had strings on the sides that you could tie in the back. With it was a black velvet skirt that went past her knees that had little shiny black beads along the edges of it.

"Ain't it pretty?" Serena asked smiling. "It took me almost forever to find a nice thing to wear for tonight, but I found it. I sure hope Darien likes it."

"He better," Mina commented. "If not, he's gonna get a good whip on the butt with my love chain." Both girls laughed as Serena put her outfit back in the closet.

"So," Mina started again. "How did he ask you out?"

"Omigosh I couldn't believe it," Serena began as she told Mina all the details of how Darien asked her out yesterday. "I had never seen him quite so nervous before. I think it was cute," she said as she blushed.

"I think it's funny how he said outrageous," Mina laughed. "But I think that he is going to be a kind gentlemen to you."

"I think so too," Serena replied.

"So you really like him do you?" Mina asked as she lied down on the bed and rested her chin on her hand.

Serena smiled as she sat down next to Mina and rested her feet on the bed. "Yeah. It's like… ever since we've gotten a little closer, it seems like he's changed. I always used to think he was a jerk with the way he called me meatball head. Now he calls me by my real name and is so much nicer."

"That's wonderful," Mina smiled. "You know I could actually tell that something was different between the two of you. That day Lita and I walked into the Arcade, I could tell you two were in some kind of daze."

"Oh really?" Serena asked smiling mischievously at Mina.

"Yep, I knew right away as Darien was leaving that you two liked each other."

"Well, what else can I expect from the Sailor Scout of love."

Both girls laughed, then Serena became quiet as she gotten lost into a thought. Even Mina noticed.

"Serena?"

"Huh? Oh, what?"

"In think you got lost in another planet for a moment there."

"Ah sorry. It's just… sometimes I wonder if I am in love with him. Well, I know we haven't even gone on our first date yet, but the way I had been crushing on him for so long, I wonder if I am in love."

Mina looked at Serena. "Well, if things keep going well between the two of you, I could say that your instincts will be correct. Love is a very wonderful feeling."

"Yeah," Serena agreed. "I hope this date goes well."

* * *

It was 3:30 later that day. After Mina had gone home, Serena jumped into the shower. She had decided not to put her hair in meatballs, so she left her long blond hair down. She did however take part of her hair near her ears and tied it with a thin pink ribbon at the back of her head.

Serena had chosen delicate pink earrings and a matching necklace to wear with her pink blouse. She sprayed a light rose scented perfume on her neck.

After putting her makeup on, she slipped into her black heels that had little diamonds along the straps. She grabbed her purse, and went downstairs.

By this time, Serena was beginning to get more and more butterflies in her stomach. She could feel that her heartbeat was starting to race. He was going to come any minute now. In five minutes, she will be going on her very first date. Serena had dreamed about how magical and romantic her first date would be and now it was finally going to come. She sat on the sofa looking out the window every two seconds.

Luna walked into the room and saw Serena all dressed up.

"I must say Serena that you look very lovely." Luna commented as she walked over to Serena and jumped up on the sofa with her.

"Thanks Luna." said Serena. She looked down at Luna. "I can't tell you how excited I feel right now."

"I think I have an idea," Luna winked.

Just then the doorbell rang, which made Serena jump up in her seat.

"OOMIGOSH he's here!" she said to Luna as she got up and straightened her skirt and fixed her blouse. She went over to the door and peered through the peephole. Sure enough, on the other side of the door was Darien.

Serena felt as if she could faint then and there, but she kept herself together and slowly unlocked the door.

She opened it and gasped at what she saw. There was Darien, looking great himself. He wore a nice black jacket, almost like his green one. Under it was a nice deep blue shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top. Serena thought it looked very nice with his jet-black hair. He wore smooth black slacks with shiny new shoes.

Serena stood silent for a moment, taking in how handsome he looked. She didn't even notice that Darien was doing exactly the same, looking at her.

"Hey," he finally said.

"Hey," Serena said softly as she blushed a little.

"You look…" Darien began. "…absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," Serena said smiling. "You look… very handsome too." Serena was being consciously aware of what she was saying. She didn't want to say anything wrong or weird, especially now.

"Thanks," Darien smiled. Luna had gotten off the sofa and walked over to where Serena stood at the door, walking around her feet.

Serena looked down and so did Darien. "This is Luna, my cat." she said to him.

"Hey Luna." He knelt down and pet Luna on her back. Luna purred when he scratch her on her neck. Darien then saw the crescent moon on Luna's forehead.

"She's got a crescent moon on her forehead there." he said.

"Yeah," Serena said nervously. She did not want her secret identity as Sailor Moon to be revealed. "I just liked moon stuff I guess."

"I see." said Darien. The crescent moon on Luna reminded him of Sailor Moon. But he didn't want to think about that now as he got back to his feet and looked at Serena. "So, shall we get going?" he asked as he held out his arm.

"Ok." said Serena. She said bye to Luna and locked the front door. She took Darien's arm and blushed at the fact that their arms were in contact.

They walked slowly over to Darien's red car. "_IT'S RED!"_ Serena thought to herself excitedly. They got to the car and like a gentlemen, Darien opened the door for her. Soon after he got in the car too and they were off to Starlit Café.

**AN: YAY! Sorry it's a cliffhanger for now. Will the date go well? Will it be romantic? R&R and stay tuned for Chapter 9!**


	9. The Date

**AN: HELLO ALL. I am back with another exciting chapter of My Only Love. Once again, thanks to all those who R&Red. Here's Chapter 9!**

Starlit Café was a very nice place indeed. Darien and Serena had arrived just in time to the sun setting slowly in the Tokyo sky. Now all the little lights hung underneath the canopy of the little café and lit the entrance greeting the new couple. Darien opened the door for Serena.

"Thank you sir." she said in a sophisticated voice.

"You are very welcome miss," Dairen replied in a proper delicate voice. Both couldn't help but laugh as they walked into the café.

They were greeted once again by more little fluorescent lights strung across the ceiling, and the strong delicious odor of freshly brewed coffee and just baked goodies. Serena gazed up at the ceiling.

"_No wonder they call it Starlit Café," _she thought to herself.

Serena didn't always drink coffee, but since she was here she thought she might as well try the coffee that everyone seemed to enjoy ever since it opened. Darien ordered for both him and Serena. He insisted that he buy for the both of them. Along with their coffees, he brought two slices of fresh chocolate silk pie. Serena saw it and her mouth immediately watered for it. She absolutely loved sweets.

Darien and Serena sat by a little table next to the window. Outside they could see the street slowly getting darker as the sun set for the day.

"I absolutely love sunsets," Serena said as she sipped some of the coffee. "Especially those that have all kinds of red and pink colors."

"They are very nice," Darien replied as he put sugar in his coffee. "I could see it very well from my little deck at my apartment."

"It must look beautiful from there. Come to think of it, I haven't actually sat down to watch the sunset in a long time."

"Well then," replied Darien getting an idea. "Maybe the next time we go out, we could do just that."

Serena caught what he said and smiled. "The next time eh?"

"Sure," he said. Every time she smiled now it subconsciously made him smile. "I mean, you know, if that's ok with you"

Serena set her fork down still with a piece of pie on it. She looked into his deep blue eyes. "_Man, he has gorgeous eyes." _she thought.

"Of course," Serena replied smiling. Darien looked into her bright blue eyes staring into his. He felt as if he could get lost in them all day.

"Great" he said softy as his gaze went to her smile. "You know… you have a really nice smile."

"Thank you," Serena felt herself blush like crazy.

As they continued drinking their coffee and eating pie, they talked about the things they like to do, and what they were interested in. Darien also started talking about his job as a film editor and what he does there. Serena was intrigued by everything he was telling her. The whole time she listened with great interest and studied the way his face showed expression. Most of the time she couldn't keep her eyes off those piercing blue eyes he had. Even Darien noticed how she gazed at him while he talked. He himself found himself getting lost in her shiny light blue eyes almost all the time. Their gaze was so capturing that he almost lost track of what he was talking about. Serena also got to talk about her friends and how much she loved them, how much they support her. She told him how she would possibly like to get into studying art in the future.

Long after they had finished their coffee and pie, the sky outside had already turned dark and real stars hung in the sky.

Serena looked up at the clock on the wall to find it was already past 7:30.

"Wow," she said in amazement. Darien looked up at the clock as well and grew wide-eyed. "Had we really been talking that long?"

"It seems so," he replied. He then looked at Serena, who had her hand rested on the table. Darien then decided to do something cute. He took her hand and held it in his own. Serena looked back to him when he touched her hand ever so gently. "_His hand is so soft too," _she though. She then looked back into Darien eyes to see that he also was making eye contact with her.

He brought her hand up slightly and said "I would like to thank you… for being here with me tonight." With that he brought her hand closer to his lips and kissed it softly.

"OMGOOOOOSH" Serena thought with total excitement. She recalled back to a time where she and her friends were talking about different kisses and what they mean. "A kiss on the hand means 'I adore you.'" she remembered Mina saying. "He adores me!" Serena thought smiling. She tried oh so hard not to make how excited and overjoyed extremely visible. 

"You're welcome," she said softly. She felt as if she could do a back flip right about now. "Thank YOU, for asking me out here."

"You're very welcome," Darien replied. He felt an extreme sense of happiness just now. Oh how he didn't want this night to end. Suddenly he got an idea.

"_Hmmm… maybe this doesn't have to end now."_ he thought to himself.

Serena could tell that he was thinking deeply about something. "Darien?" she asked.

Darien looked up at Serena with a smile on his face. "Gather your stuff. I want you to come with me."

He got up himself and put his jacket on. Serena did as she was told, but then asked "Where are we going?"

"I've got a surprise for you." he answered.

"Really? What?"

"You'll see."

As soon as they were ready, they walked out of Starlit Café and walked to the car. Before they drove off, Serena took one last look at the beautiful café where she had had her very first date at.

They began to drive off, as Serena wondered where Darien could be taking her, and what he had planned.

**AN: BWAHAHA! What will be the surprise? Will the date end well? R&R and watch out for Chapter 10! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	10. Moonlit Landscape

**AN: YAY Chapter 10 is here at last!**

Darien was taking a road that Serena didn't quite recognize. "_We seem to be going outside of Tokyo,"_ she pondered.

Even though the sun had set already, the road seemed to have a pretty landscape, especially with the full moon out shining and glistening above it. There were huge trees all in a row along the side of the road with pink petals. Serena absolutely loved the cherry blossoms.

A little while later Darien pulled over onto a little open spot on the road. Serena looked all around and didn't see anything new.

"Where are we?" she asked. There was a little worry in her voice.

Darien could tell she seemed a little nervous about where he had taken her, but he took her hand and held it ever so soft in a way to reassure her that everything was all right.

"I want to show you something," he whispered. Darien then opened the car door and stepped out, walking over to Serena's side. Serena smiled to herself, thinking how cute it was that he would open the door for her.

She got out of the car and Darien locked the doors. He turned to face her and he once again took in the beautiful sight before him.

"You see that faint glow of light coming up from behind that hill?" he asked pointing it out at the distance.

Serena's gaze followed to where Darien was pointing. Sure enough, she saw what he was talking about. "Yeah."

He gazed back at her and smiled. "That's what I want to show you." he said softly. Darien placed his arm around Serena as they began to walk toward the small hill.

As they got closer, Serena saw there were a few benches for people to sit. She wondered to herself if a lot of people came here, and why.

Her questions were answered as they reached the top of the hill. What Serena saw made her gasp and become wide-eyed.

Before the new couple was the full landscape of the city of Tokyo. Since it was night time, the lights all around the city were shining, causing the glow that they had seen before they came up the hill. Along with the city's twinkling lights was the full moon right above it, casting its light blue light upon the windows of the skyscrapers, and buildings. The moon was so big tonight; it was even shining above the grass among them, causing the grass to seem blue-green.

Serena was silenced with amazement and awe as she looked upon their hometown. She could imagine this being in a painting, if it had not already been painted from up here before. The sight was so beautiful she didn't want to leave ever.

"Oh Darien," she whispered. "This is absolutely beautiful."

"I had a feeling you would love it," said Darien. "I heard about this site from a friend at work, and I just had to bring you here."

"It's so amazing." Serena continued looking out onto the glowing view. Little did she know that Darien was gazing down at her.

"_I just never want to take my eyes off her," _he thought. "_She really does look so beautiful. The way her hair shines, and her skin glistens under the moonlight._ _The way the glow of the city reflects upon her eyes. She just seems so perfect…I must be truly in love with her"_

It was quiet for a while and Darien was able to take his eyes off Serena and take in the beautiful sight of the city. After a while, he looked back down at what he now believed was his true love.

"Did you have a great time tonight Serena?"

Serena turned her head to look up at Darien "I had the most wonderful... time…" She was nearly cut off when her eyes were immediately captured in the gaze of his. It was light blue to dark blue contact, yet they seemed to match perfectly.

Neither of them could take their eyes off each other. Serena felt as if she was being swept off her feet with the loving gaze of Darien's deep blue spheres. "_I have never felt this way before. This feeling is so amazing. I know I am in love" _

The new couple definitely was not on Earth. They both felt as if they were flying. It seemed that everything had disappeared around them because they were so deep into each other's love. They didn't even realize that their faces were moving closer.

Darien closed his eyes, as did Serena. He kissed her nose, her chin, and finally, he placed his lips softly against hers. Fireworks were going off in both their minds. One soft kiss lead to another sweet, tender kiss. Darien held Serena close to him lovingly, his arms wrapped around her, his hands on her back. Serena had her hands on his shoulders, and then one moved to the back of his neck. Darien absolutely loved the feeling of her soft lips pressed against his. Serena almost could not believe that the man she had crushed on for so long was finally here sharing her first kiss with her. The moment felt so pure, so perfect for both of them.

They savored one last kiss together and they departed slowly, eyes still closed. Serena rested her head against his chest, breathing in his scent, as Darien still held her close. She got herself to open her eyes. She was not sure if it was just her, but the light of the moon and the twinkling city lights seemed to have gotten brighter. Like the wonderful kiss they had just shared had made this so.

"_This has truly been the best night of my life,"_ they both thought.

The couple stood there embracing sweetly gazing out at the glowing landscape. They stayed there for a long time until it was time for Darien to bring Serena back to her house.

**AN: AWWWWWWWWWW ! I couldn't help but melt over my own writing XD. Anyways, it's not up to me to decide it's good. R&R and tell me what you all think of this chapter, and we'll see if there is a Chapter 11 coming soon :D!**


End file.
